


What About Us?

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post cyberwoman</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Us?

**Title: What About Us?**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Post cyberwoman  
Spoilers: Cyberwoman  
Warnings: Violence, slash, language, angst  
Rating: NC17  
 

Jack slammed the pen down on his desk and rubbed his temples with his fingers, it had been three days since he had suspended Ianto over the Cyberwoman incident. He had shocked himself with the way he had reacted towards Ianto at the time, yes of course he was angry, Ianto had endangered all their lives by doing what he did.

But it went a lot deeper than that, he was angry at himself for not seeing what was right beneath his nose. How could one of his team hide something like that and him not see any signs whatsoever that something was amiss, that some one could flirt with him, sleep with him and completely pull the wool over his eyes?

He was hurt too, until that incident he hadn't even admitted to himself that he liked Ianto more than as just a part time shag, without even realising it he had stopped going out and meeting strangers for meaningless sex. Jack wondered if any of the other team member had seen the hurt and upset beneath the anger, somehow he doubted it.

And now he couldn't concentrate on anything, grateful the rift hadn't thrown anything at them since as he wasn't sure he would be giving it his full attention and that would be dangerous for all concerned. He had told Ianto he was suspended for three weeks and he had no intention of seeing him again till then, but he needed to resolve this before he went completely out of his mind.

Jack grabbed his coat and practically threw it on as he ran down the steps from his office, not saying a word as he ran across the hub and out through the cog door. He left the SUV where is was parked, assuring himself that the short walk to Ianto's flat would give him time to think about what he was going to say, but when he arrived at Ianto's front door he was none the wiser.

When Ianto opened the door Jack took in his appearance before he realised the shock on Ianto's face at seeing him on his door step, Ianto was wearing old jeans, not old in a sexy way jeans but tattered , dirty jeans along with a t shirt that had seen better day and his feet bare. Once Jack's eyes had reached Ianto's face he registered that the young man hadn't shaven since being suspended and his eyes were red from both lack of sleep and he imagined tears.

“Can I come in.” Jack asked politely, as if he was just a friend visiting on the off chance.

“Why?”

“We need to talk.”

“What is there to talk about, you killed her.”

“Please, lets not do this here on your doorstep.”

“Fine.” Ianto held the door open and let Jack enter the flat.

Ianto closed the door and turned to find Jack standing only feet behind him, he had expected him to move through the the living room.

“Drink?” Ianto asked, in an attempt to try and break the silence again.

“Water.”

Ianto barged past him and headed for the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet he dumped them hard on the worktop a little surprised that they didn't break on impact. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Jack, talk to one of the people who was responsible for killing Lisa, the conversation he had been avoiding with himself since it happened. As he filled one of the glasses with scotch he mused on the state of his kitchen, he had scrubbed it within an inch of it's life over and over in the last few days in the attempt to take him mind off what had happened.

After filling the other glass with tap water he carried them through to the living room where Jack was now waiting for him, standing in the middle of the spotless room looking directly at the framed photo of him and Lisa on the mantlepiece. 

“Fell guilty now, seeing what a beautiful woman you killed.” He asked Jack spitefully.

“She wasn't a woman anymore Ianto, she was a machine, one that would have killed us all.”

“You murdered the woman I loved.”

“The woman you loved? If you loved her so much how come you sent so much of your time in my bed, my office, most of Torchwood three being fucked by me and returning the favour?” Jack spat back.

Ianto shrugged and sneered at him. “Kept you happy and less likely to go looking for anything untoward going on.” 

“Crap and you know it, you didn't need to ply me with sex to do that, nothing you did indicated that you were hiding that thing in my basement.”

“Lisa, her name was Lisa.”

“Saying her name isn't going to detract from what she was Ianto, you have to realise that before you can even think about coming back to work.”

“Maybe I shouldn't, maybe you should just retcon me now and walk away.”

“No.” Jack told him firmly.

“Why, you must hate me at this time, I know I hate you.”

“I don't hate you, I'm angry and hurt but I don't hate you.”

“Hurt?”

“You betrayed me, I trusted you like all my team members and ...”

“And?”

“Nothing.”

“Must be something Jack, tell me.”

“I thought we were beginning to mean something to each other.” Jack admitted.

Ianto laughed nastily. “The great Jack Harkness, the man who flirts with anything that moves thought he was having feelings for me?”

“Yeah, how stupid am I?”

“Fucking idiot I'd say, leave Jack.”

“No, not until we resolve this.”

“Get out my flat before I force you out.” Ianto glared at him.

“Like to see you try.”

Ianto grabbed him by the lapel of his coat and made to drag him from the room, Jack stood his ground knowing he was the stronger of the two making Ianto even more angry with him. Ianto turned to face him, fists now scrunching both of his lapels as he pushed his face into Jack's.

“Move.” He growled.

As Jack looked in his eyes for the first time he could see hurt and pain behind the anger, the same look he had had himself for the last three days. Ianto's anger was masking any other feelings he had, not wanting to admit them to himself in the same way he hadn't and he imagined he was angry at himself for betraying Lisa for what he had been doing with Jack.

Jack grabbed Ianto's head with both hands and kissed him hard, forcing his lips apart and his tongue into the younger man's mouth. It took Ianto a moment to react, then he shoved Jack hard on the chest breaking the kiss.

“What the hell are you doing?” He shouted at Jack.

“Kissing you, thought it was obvious.” Jack smirked.

“Don't ever touch me again.”

“You don't mean that.”

“Fuck you.” Ianto turned to walk away.

Jack grabbed his arms and turned him around, yanking him close and kissing him again as his hand tangled tightly in Ianto's hair. This time Ianto let him kiss him, responding to the violent kiss as their teeth clashed. Jack arm went around Ianto's waist, pulling him close and breaking the kiss gasping as he felt Ianto's cock hard against his hip.

“Knew it.” Jack sneered as he cupped Ianto's hard cock through his jeans.

“Bastard, slut.”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Pot, kettle, black.”

“Fuck.” Ianto muttered before forcing his lips hard against Jack's again.

Jack had Ianto's jeans open in seconds, his mind barely noting that he wasn't wearing anything beneath them as his hand grabbed Ianto's cock and began to stroke it roughly as Ianto worked on opening his belt and trousers. Jack let go of Ianto cock for long enough to shrug his coat off and fling it across the room at the sofa. 

Once Ianto had his trousers open Jack pulled them down onto the floor, bothing of them omitting sounds of pain as they hit it but ignoring it as they fought for dominance on the floor. Jack getting Ianto on his stomach and straddling his legs and then yanked Ianto's jeans down over his hips, sucking on his fingers to cover them in saliva and then thrust them between Ianto's buttocks, barely giving any warning before pushing one in roughly making Ianto hiss loudly.

“You shit.” Ianto sneered, canting his hips and fucking himself on Jack's finger.

“You don't know the half of it.”

Jack added a second finger as he coated his other hand with saliva and used it to coat his cock as he pulled his fingers from Ianto's arse. Ianto could feel the head of Jack's cock pressing against his hole, he knew it was going to hurt but he made no move to stop Jack, he wanted, needed it to hurt. As Jack pushed into him he bit hard on his lip, not wanting to give Jack any satisfaction from his yelling out in pain.

There was no gentleness or tenderness in this act, Jack pounded relentlessly into Ianto's arse. Ianto relished the small shoot of pain that shot through him with every thrust as Jack ground into him grunting above him and ground his own cock into the carpet below before realising he would have a very painful carpet burn if he didn't stop.

Ianto squeezed his hand under his body, wrapping it around his own cock and thrusting into it as Jack thrust into him, coming violently over himself and the carpet below as Jack juddered above him as he shot his come into Ianto's arse. They lay still for a few minutes, before Jack slid his cock from Ianto and rolled off his back.

Lying next to Ianto on the floor his eyes met Ianto's, they both looked at each other wordlessly for a few minutes before Jack pulled his trousers up from his knees and got to his feet as he fastened them, Ianto following suit. 

“I want you back at work at the end of your suspension, no argument.”

“Sir.”

“Ianto, I have no idea where we go from here, what about us?” Jack asked as he put his coat back on.

“Is there still an us?”

“I'd like there to be.” 

“I think I'd like it too Jack.”

Jack went to leave. “We okay?”

“Yep.”

Ianto watched as Jack left, knowing that he needed to work past his anger as there was something else beneath, and it required being with Jack.

Jack walked back towards the hub, he hadn't planned on having sex with Ianto, let alone the violent sex they had had, but somehow it seemed to have cleared the air a little.

Two and half weeks later Ianto arrived for work, Ianto did his job, Jack did his and inbetween they eventually forgave each other and began again from the beginning.

The End.


End file.
